Transkrypt:Odcinek 126
Witam w kolejnym, już sto dwudziestym szóstym odcinku programu Najgorsze Gry Wszechczasów. Halloween to przypadające w ostatnim dniu października święto, najczęściej obchodzone w krajach pierwszego świata, które wywołuje wokół siebie sporo dyskusji, zwłaszcza w naszym kraju miodem i cebulą płynącym. Wigilia Wszystkich Świętych ma swoich zwolenników, jeśli nie ludzi mających obsesję, którzy najchętniej chodziliby w karnawałowych strojach pełne siedem dni w tygodniu i 365 dni w roku, a także przeciwników, którzy doszukują się w niej gloryfikacji szatana czy innego diabelskiego nasienia. Jednakże można wyodrębnić także trzecią, neutralną grupę, stojącą na praktycznie żadnej stronie barykady, która ma w miejscu gdzie plecy tracą swą szlachetną nazwę wszystkie te gry, zabawy i przebieranki, a zamiast tego wolą na fotelu w kinie, bądź w swoim domowym zaciszu, strzelić sobie maraton z filmami bądź grami grozy. I jako iż przeddzień Wszystkich Świętych w głównej mierze dyktuje się wszelkiej maści maratonami, to i ja postanowiłem nie pozostawać obojętnym, i dostosować do niepisanej tradycji, recenzując nie jeden, ale aż dwa makabryczne gnioty. I nie będą to chłamy wygrzebane żywcem z zza kioskowej lady, lecz wyłuskane z platformy od walw, legendarne wyskrobki growo podobne. Tak więc, bez owijania w bawełnę, zapraszam do oglądania! Gra Pound of Ground została upchnięta na cyfrowe półki witryny gejba niuleła 5 listopada 2010 roku za pośrednictwem rosyjskiej hurtowni niosącej przydomek Akella, która to przyłożyła swoje brudne łapska do wydania takich brylantów elektronicznej rozgrywki, jak znane z dwudziestego piątego odcinka District Wars polskiego wyrobu, opatrzone godłem Teraz Chujnia iwil rezj stans, morning of the dead, czy też trzeciej odsłony serii Postal, która z pomocą Trash Masters ru, wbiła ostatni gwóźdź do trumny tej marki. Z kolei producentami tej chały było pochodzące z Czeskiej Republiki tak zwane Centauri Prodak szyn, które ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, i to bez grama ironii, miało na swoim koncie parę naprawdę niczego sobie tytułów, jak chociażby, Guka Thee Mystery of Jamatris, Memento Mori 2, bądź Alternatiwa, które na meta krytyku oscylowały między sześćdziesięcioma trzema a sześćdziesięcioma sześcioma punktami. Co więcej, jeden z ich poprzednich wytworów, a dokładniej ten zatytułowany Iwil Days of Lakles John, którzy poprzedza wydarzenia z dzisiejszego kloca mamucich rozmiarów, figuruje na portalu nobi games, z notą 51 na 100. Co więc mogło pójść nie tak? Zanim odpowiemy sobie na to dość oczywiste pytanie, wpierw rzućmy okiem na to jak się sprawy mają na recenzenckich serwisach internetowych. Poza wbijającym szpilę artykułem na brytyjskiej wersji ign-a, autorstwa niejakiego Charlesa Onjeta, który zostaje zwieńczony tróją z plusem na dziesięć punktów, głównie ze względu na walory estetyczne, swoje trzy grosze postanowił również wtrącić zaprawiony w boju oraz jedyny i niepowtarzalny, puszkinowski Absolut Games. Tam z rąk redaktora Feliksa, produkcja czeskiego pochodzenia obrywa solidnymi dziesięcioma procentami. Jedno jest więc pewne, czeka nas nielicha feta. Po przeczekaniu filmu wprowadzającego, który jak na bubla klasy Żet przystało, został wykonany w całości na kolanie, przy użyciu Sony Vegasa i to zapewne w wersji próbnej, przed naszymi oczyma ukazuje się taka oto plansza tytułowa. Na pierwszym planie widnieją obsmarowane zieloną mazią nagrobki, z wygrawerowanymi napisami wyboru, które obracają się wraz z położeniem kursora, na jednym z dalszych przewijają się chmury przypominające barwą wynik gromkiego haftowania, oraz przelatują utytłane w mroku ptaszyska. Tu i ówdzie wzbijają się w powietrze żółte pyłki, a bliżej dolnej części ekranu, raz po raz wyskakują nam na facjatę żywe trupy, które wydostają się zza grobu na powierzchnie niczym krety z kopca, tylko po to by chwilę później z powrotem się do niego ześlizgnąć, a także inne paskudztwa, a nad wszystkim czuwa dumny jak paw, logotyp z tytułem odpalonej aplikacji. I o ile wszystko na pierwszy rzut oka boksera ze szklanym okiem, tuż po solidnym oklepaniu michy prezentuje się nie najgorzej, to wszystko zmienia się diametralnie o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni, i to w chwili wejścia do ustawień. Wtedy bowiem atakuje nas mało urodziwa żółć, która została potraktowana jeszcze sporą dawką miotacza ognia i wczorajszej kawy, oraz opcje, które mimo ogromu bledną jeśli chodzi o ich czytelność. Ale nie oceniajmy książki po okładce i przejdźmy dalej. Akcja tej lichoty, którą można o kant dupy potłuc, rozgrywa się w mieście zwanym Snake City w trakcie wybuchu apokalipsy zombi. Otóż pewnego feralnego dnia, pewien tajemniczy wybuch wywołany prawdopodobnie bombą atomową sprawia, że większość mieszkańców zamienia się w zombifikowane kreay głodne mózgownic, a niebo pokrywa zielona mgła, która z nieznanych nikomu przyczyn, prowokuje żywe trupy do wgryzania się w czaszki ocalałych. Do tego całego pierdolnik zostaje wrzucony Johny Meyer, była gruba ryba opływająca we wszystko, która tym razem już jako włóczęga, musi przywrócić ład i porządek na ulicach grodu węży. W trakcie swojej tułaczki, odkrywamy w raz z nim kolejne meandry fabuły, w tym w jaki sposób znaleźliśmy się na pogrążonej w epidemii miasteczku, bo oczywiście jak przystało na zakalec najwyższych lotów, wybawiciel zapada w amnezję, oraz kto tak naprawdę stoi za tym całym zamieszaniem. By jednak poziom chujozy nie słabnął scenarzyści postanowili gdzieniegdzie wsadzić trochę dowcipasów, które w założeniu miałyby rozluźnić atmosferę. Dlatego więc zamiast obiecanych trzech ponętnych panienek do uratowania na lotnisku, czeka na nas trio niedołężnych sobowtórów baby jagi, do którego dołącza chorujący na tarczycę pulpet. Obrazujący nam historię generał ma problemy z projektorem, a dokładniej osobnikiem nim kierującym. A podczas poszukiwania miejsca lądowania samolotu, twórcy wpychają nam na siłę do gardła nieśmieszny gag, powtarzając go trzykrotnie w trakcie kurwa ośmiu minut. Po przesłuchaniu tych dialogów czułem się tak wspaniale, że z radości zachciało mi się nakurwić salto, lądując brzuchem na litym betonie, na którym rozłożono kolczatkę i po którym popierdalają jadowite skorpiony i boa dusiciele. Ale kwestie fabularne to jedynie preludium znoi jakie przechodzimy z tym barachłem, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę rozgrywkę. Otóż w teorii miało to być to połączenie strzelanki z perspektywy trzeciej osoby, z lekkim sand boksowym zacięciem. Przejeżdżamy naszym czerwonym rumakiem z punktu a do b, przy okazji rozjeżdżając parę przypadkowych nieumarłych, z których wypada nieco grosza, zatrzymujemy się w miejscu docelowym by wybić w pień kolejne żywe trupy, po czym otrzymujemy kilkuminutowy filmowy przerywnik, który kończy się pojawieniem kolejnego punktu na mapie do którego musimy się udać. Owszem, czasem w ramach urozmaicenia, na naszych barkach spoczywa zadanie zdezintegrowania zbudowanego przez monstra generator, ale po zaszlachtowaniu kolejnych niedojd i wduszeniu odpowiedniego przycisku przed danym obiektem, powracamy do starego dobrego to co zwykle. Budzimy się bezbronni w zatęchłej dziurze na środku pustyni? Tłuczemy na śmierć parę wałęsających się truposzy po czym udajemy się naszym mustangiem do kolejnej lokacji. Nasz stary przyjaciel zostaje otoczony przez grupę nieproszonych gości? Wybijamy natrętów co do sztuki, po czym z piskiem opon spierdalamy do kolejnej miejscówki. Prawa część mostu zostaje przejęta przez uzbrojoną po zęby mafię, złożoną z karłowatych umarlaków trzymających w dłoniach miniaturowe tomsony? Wyślij ich do krainy wiecznych lotów i przejedź do kolejnej strefy. Taki geniusz, że rozpierdala czaszkę na kawałki. No i skoro już przywołałem motyw naszego wehikułu, który w opisie na Stimie służy jako jeden z mocniejszych argumentów przemawiających za odpaleniem tego blamażu, to warto napomknąć, że Magnum Opus z Mad Maksa to to nie jest. Gdyż model jazdy tego wraka przypomina raczej coś wyjętego z mezozoiku czy innej epoki kamienia łupanego. Skręcanie jest tak toporne i nieintuicyjne, że już łatwiej by było wykreślić okrąg mając cyrkiel wbity w dupę, i to ostrą stroną do środka. Opony są tak obsmarowane super glutem, że przyklejają się jak rzep psiego ogona do każdej możliwe przeszkody, bez względu na to jaka by ona nie była. A podczas hamowania pojazd zaczyna się telepać jak menel w delirze po spożyciu galonu trzepiącego gar bimbru. Prawdziwy zawód w tym wszystkim jednak stanowi system odpowiedzialny za wykrywanie kolizji, zwłaszcza podczas prób przejeżdżania niemców. Bowiem jak się okazuje, w pewnych kuriozalnych przypadkach, nawet gdy auto rozpędzi się do określonej prędkości, samo dotknięcie przez zmory karoserii nie prowokuje naszych denatów przywróconych do życia, do przewrócenia się i wprasowania się w powierzchnię. Zamiast tego nasze umiłowane żywe trupy, stojące oczywiście w pozycji pionowej, zostają przez nasze cztery kółka jedynie pchane. Istne chujstwo na resorach. Nasz Janek w swoim skromnym arsenale, zawiera takie narzędzia mordu jak między innymi, pałkę bejsbolową, wykonaną najpewniej z kruchego plastiku, która nie potrafi położyć naszych patałachów trupem po wielokrotnym przetrzepaniu ich łba, a przynajmniej przy późniejszym dobiciu. Pistolet na żołędzie którego nie powstydziłby się nawet Rumcajs, który w boju jest tak skuteczny, że równie dobrze mógł być naładowany sarnimi bobkami. Strzelbę prująca czerwonymi, jak zalany wrzątkiem nos spitego Eskimosa nabojami, którą to nasz dzielny mąż przeładowuje obracając w powietrzu. Oraz także ekologiczną kuszę z wbudowaną lunetą, mogącą zadawać bobu nie wypluwając grotu. Amunicję do posiadanych pukawek możemy odnowić w specjalnych dystrybutorach, w których za określoną ilość gotówki zebranej od gryzących już piach nieumarłych, możemy prócz magazynków nabyć także apteczki, przywracające nam pełną witalność. I wszystko by było git majonez, gdyby nie działanie dzierżonych przez naszego druha gnatów. Kusza, choć z miejsca zabiera trafioną ślamazarę na tamten świat, może pomieścić w sobie zaledwie 10 strzał. Dwururka mimo że zombiakom wykręca kark za pociągnięciem spustu, to w przypadku o wiele słabszych krasnali potrzebuje do tego wyczynu kilka pocisków więcej. A maczuga którą smagamy napotkane pokurcze ląduje w koszu po niecałej godzinie, czyli mniej więcej wtedy gdy otrzymujemy broń palną. No a skoro już o martwych inaczej mowa, wśród całego bestiariusza możemy wyodrębnić takie szkarady jak, zielonych Łysiaków z bokserskimi skłonnościami, prezentujących swoją klatę, albo jej brak, których ktoś ograbił z górnej i dolnej części garderoby, pozostawiając jedynie obsrane slipy. Tych zaopatrzonych już w flanelowe koszule, jakby dopiero co wyszli z lasu po ostrym rąbaniu. Równie zgniłych Kulfonów z wytrzeszczem, zakolami i żyłami na czole, których znakiem rozpoznawczym, prócz okazałego garbu, są brunatne rękawice i monumentalnej wręcz wielkości gumiaki. Liliputów w szelkach uzbrojonych w tasaki, gazrurki i deski zabite gwoździem. A także mikrusów magików, którzy to czarną magią, przywołują z martwych kolejne tabuny mięsa armatniego. Jednakże pierwsze skrzypce gra tutaj nie sam projekt tych guzdrał, a ich niebywale spektakularny ponad wszelką miarę poziom bystrości. Gdy nadto się oddalimy od ich pola widzenia, ci spierdalają z powrotem do swojego początkowego położenia. Kiedy nagle przypałęta się do nas większa zgraja, ta bez względu na wszystko będzie iść za nami jak po sznurku, oczywiście w idealnej linii prostej, blokując się jednocześnie na lampach i innych skrzynkach. A czasem gdy bliżej ustawimy się naszym wozem, będziemy świadkiem wpychania się na barierki czy innych kwiatków. Kupa śmiechu, z przewagą kupy. Jak mogliście zaobserwować albo też po części usłyszeć, oprawa audiowizualna do najbardziej dopieszczonych nie należy. Tekstury swoim wyglądem przypominają raczej sprasowany średniej klasy kebab, przepuszczony przez przestarzałą i błagającą o dobicie kserokopiarkę. Modele postaci wyglądają tak jakby były wycinane ze spuchniętych batatów przy pomocy tępego haka, przez nadpobudliwego orangutana. Kaniony i inne doliny prezentują się tak, jakby były wyrwane żywcem, jeśli nie z korzeniami z microsoftowego painta. Płynność animacji doprowadza powerpointa do wstydu, cienie to dwuwymiarowe bryły wycięte z grubej dykty, a patrząc na oświetlenie czułem się jakby ktoś owinął mi neurony drutem kolczastym. Warstwa muzyczna również jest niczego sobie, a mówiąc jest niczego sobie mam na myśli, mam na myśli, że jest równie nieludzko spierdona w chuj i jeszcze trochę. Odgłosy towarzyszące używaniu broni białej przypominają raczej rzucanie freesbie, rynsztunki brzmią jak trzaskanie drzwiami, aktorzy podkładający głos postaciom chlapią ozorem tak, jakby byli wzięci z łapanki z kolejki do toitoia, a wiele czynności, takich jak wykluwanie się poczwar, nie otrzymało nawet swojego przedziału odgłosów. Najjaśniejszym punktem tego fiaska jest natomiast muzyka, która w przeciągu pierwszych trzydziestu minut, pozwala chociaż na moment złagodzić ból, który zbiera się w katowanym gównem umyśle potencjalnego gracza. No i przyszła pora na kwestie techniczne, czyli ogólniej mówiąc stabilność. Z racji tego, że program hula na autorskim silniku twórców SPAL 3D, optymalizacja leży i kwiczy do takiego stopnia, że po każdym strzale czy uderzenie drągalem, gra zatrzymuje się na moment by obliczyć zadawane obrażenia. Raz w tracie godziny aplikacja zawiesiła mi się trzykrotnie ni z gruszy ni z Pietruchy, za każdym razem wypluwając coraz to odmienne komunikaty. Podczas jazdy naszym krążownikiem szos, na naszych oczach zniekształcają się zniesienia oraz dematerializują zombiaki. Czasem napotkamy na ragdola, kręcącego się jak kula do kręgli, bądź ześlizgującego się z równi pochyłej. A innym razem gdy powalimy oponenta akurat w momencie rozpoczęcia kat scenki, oprogramowanie nie wie co ze sobą zrobić, więc się ot tak zastyga. Dodajmy do tego jeszcze scenariusz, wysrany w całości na jednym posiedzeniu na tronie, rozgrywkę, od której chce się wyrywać płatki uszu obcęgami, bez inteligencję przeciwników, stronę audiowizualną oraz wiejącą na każdym kroku miałkość, i otrzymamy bezduszną kancerę nie wartą nawet zakichanego grosza. A co dopiero oceny większej niż jeden na dziesięć. Ale to jeszcze nie koniec naszych zmagań z okrutnymi chujowiznami w klimatach grozy, bowiem czeka nas do wzięcia na tapetę jeszcze jeden tytuł. Oto The Slaughtering Grounds, gra, która została zdefekowana przez studio digital homeside na serwis cyfrowy stim, za pośrednictwem usługi green light dnia trzydziestego pierwszego października, 2014 roku . Dokładnie tak, nie regulujcie odbiorników i nie wymieniajcie bębenków usznych. Ta abominacja zadebiutowała na gablocie, bądź inaczej stronie głównej sieci gejbena dokładny rok temu, wraz z eksperymentalną strzelanką rip, tudzież hybrydą fps-a i moby ns 2 kombat. Tak czy siak, panowie z digitalnego zabójstwa w trakcie premiery swojego cuchnącego balasa, mieli w zanadrzu także będącą wówczas w stadium wczesnego dostępu, wieloosobową rąbankę z elementami przetrwania osadzoną w średniowieczu, która doczekała się pełnej wersji za niecałe trzy euro, niewiele ponad miesiąc później. A zaledwie pół roku od opublikowania forsejken aprajzjing, światło dzienne ujrzały takie wybryki programistyczne jak temper tentrum, dedli profits oraz medival marks, z czego tych dwóch ostatnich dzielą ledwie co trzy dzionki. Trzy jebane dni. No co jak co, ale rozmach to oni kurwa mają, co zresztą udowadnia ich nienaganny opis, obiecujący gruszki na wierzbie, w tym stałą i intensywną interakcję w obrębie swojego środowiska. Lecz zanim wytoczę ciężkie działa wobec tej bezdennej końskiej spierdoliny, najpierw zerknijmy na odzew sieciowych żurnalistów w tej sprawie. I o ile krytycy gier z czołowych serwisów okołogrowych, nie poczuli się w obowiązku nagłośnić katastrofalną jakość tej miernoty, to sprawy w swoje ręce postanowili wziąć konsumenci, którzy dali upust swojemu niezadowoleniu sprowadzając ocenę czytelników na meta krytyku do druzgoczących ośmiu dziesiątych na dziesięć punktów, a tą na stimie do trzydziestu czterech procent. Nie pozostaje mi więc nic innego, jak tylko uruchomić tę rzeźnię. Gdy tylko wybierzemy odpowiadającą nam klawiszologię, rozdzielczość i inne graficzne wodotryski w standardowym okienku, które nawiasem mówiąc nie zawiera jakichkolwiek emblematów odpalonej produkcji, po czym klikniemy kursor na przycisk zapłonu, nasze receptory mózgowe są wręcz z miejsca smagane wydobywającym się z każdego zakamarka, dokumentalnym skurwieniem. Na start mamy szmaciane lalki sztuk dwie, które przewracają się jak kostki domina, tuż po pełnym załadowaniu się ekranu tytułowego. Za oknami i drzwiami, a przynajmniej w miejscu w którym powinny się one znajdować, wyginają się w tę i z powrotem, i bynajmniej nie w rytm zapętlonej muzyki, okoliczne pozarastane łamagi. Na pierwszym planie wyłania się obkolczykowany harlejowiec, z kłódką na łańcuchu zapewne zajebaną sąsiadowi z osiedla obok, który w wolnej chwili postanowił wetknąć sobie niedopałka między zębami. Obok niego wykonuje piruety lśniący lewitująca giwera, a cała reszta to porozrzucane bez ładu i składu tabelki, które najpewniej ktoś wysypał z walizki jakiegoś fajtłapowatego człowieka interesu. I wobec całej tej Sodomy i Gomory, pozostaje mi zadać tylko jedno pytanie. Czy Ci co nieudolnie wklepywali do tej szmiry kod, zobaczyli w ogóle owoc swojej babraniny, bo o pracy nie ma tutaj mowy, przed wpuszczeniem tego na salony? Formuła rozgrywki tej fuszerki jest prosta jak budowa cepa. Wchodzimy w skórę jednego z trzech patafianów, wspomnianego już wcześniej motocyklistę Snejka, który nigdy nie odmawia sobie papierosa przed zmasakrowaniem paru krzywulców, byłego wojskowego niosącego imię Bob, oraz bezimiennego dawnego członka wyspecjalizowanej jednostki policji elej pi di, a naszą powinnością na każdej z trzech dostępnych lokacji, jest przetrwanie ponad szesnastu minut. W tym celu prujemy naszymi pukawkami w napierające na nas truposze, podkładamy miny pod nogi niewydarzeńców, zbieramy wypadające spod nich banknoty, które to przeznaczamy na zakup kolejnych broni i postaci, uzupełniamy niedostatki amunicji korzystając z metalowych skrzyń, a siły witalne za pomocą apteczek pierwszej pomocy. O ile na papierze wszystko wygląda dosyć wymagająco, to prędko się okazuje, że największe, jeśli nie jedyne wyzwanie jakie stawia przed nami to szkaradzieństwo, polega na przeczekaniu tego dłużącego się w nieskończoność kwadransa. Bowiem nawet gdy straszydła zdołają się wgryźć w nasze ludzkie mięso, chwilę po tym jak padniemy naszym cepem na ziemię, odradzamy się obok naszego miejsca pochówku, po czym otrzepujemy się z kurzu i wracamy do wysyłania w niebyt kolejnych zastępów półgłówków, z praktycznie niezmienionym czasem, zebranym pieniądzem czy stanem śruciny. Nic więc nie stoi na przeszkodzie, by całą tę zniewagę ukończyć nie ruszając się z miejsca. Przecudownie! W skład hałastry stąpającej po rzeźniczych pustkowiach znajdują się między innymi, blond laleczki z czerwoną opaską na włosach i oczami wywróconymi na drugą stronę, które sobie popierdalają w różowych tenisówkach. Zatopionych w cemencie dryblasów, z paszczą jak u piranii i rurą od odkurzacza przymocowaną do ramion. Czarnobiałych mimów w smokingach. Żywe szkielety ze sflaczałym irokezem. Jednorękich bandytów, którzy wnosząc po paskach na ubiorze dopiero co urwali się z więzienia. Zombi policjantów oraz nieumarłych generałów z odznaczeniami. Niosących niebieski fartuchy i przezroczystą tarczę na mordzie kędzierzawych psycholi. Zdeformowanych pomarańczowych kolosów, przypominających mocno oklepane coś z fantastycznej czwórki. Brunatne pacjentki zakładu zamkniętego, które ubrały się w zakrwawione wdzianko. Utatuowanych samurajów z wbitą kataną w brzuch. Krewnych Maksymiliana Boleściwego, z marynarą i hawajską koszulą. Mumie z zielonymi gałami z których ześlizgują się bandaże. A raz na etap trafią się nawet większe typy określane mianem szefów, jak olbrzym troglodyta z obwisłymi cycami i pradawnym młotem, oraz gigantyczne wilkołaki. I pomijając fakt, że wszystkie te nikczemnicy pasują do siebie jak pięść do nosa, ich sztuczna inteligencja jest tak porażająca, że nie trzeba być chodzącym omnibusem z wyższym stopniem naukowym, by stwierdzić u nich niedojebanie mózgowe czy inne kuku na muniu. I niech w tej kwestii, obraz powie sam za siebie. W samych superlatywach nie można też wypowiedzieć się o asortymencie kierowanych przez nas osobników. Ci bystrzejsi mogli zdołać dostrzec, iż w zależności od wybranego przez facia w głównym meni, mamy do dyspozycji prócz dwóch rodzajów ładunków wybuchowych, parę spluw. I tak Wąż ma w posiadaniu szarawy rewolwer oraz potężną dubeltówkę, x żołdak francuski karabin famas oraz ak 47, czyli starego poczciwego Kałasznikowa, a były pracownik specjalnej jednostki słot, który nie wyjawia swojego imienia, otrzymuje pistolet obładowany nabojami dziewięć milimetrów, a także karabin automatyczny em 16, który niegdyś święcił triumfy podczas wojny w Wietnamie. I o ile repertuar dostępnych środków bojowych mimo biedoty może się podobać, to prędko odkrywamy, że pod tym pięknym opakowaniem ukrywa się parująca sraka, której skurwiała woń zamienia wszystko w bezwartościową gangrenę. Mimo przypisania w okienkach heterogenicznych statystyk do każdej sztuki, otwieranie ognia w każdym orężu sprawdza się identycznie, włącznie z kompletnie obdartym wręcz do kości odrzutem, oraz kulamy, których moc jest tak potężna, że kładą przeciwnika trupem zaledwie jednym strzałem. A gdy staramy się przestrzelić komuś czachę za pomocą czegoś innego niż dwururka, biegiem zdajemy sobie sprawę, że pole do którego nasze pociski zmierzają, pokrywa dokładnie jeden piksel znajdujący się na środku celownika. Pięknie kurwa pięknie! Projekt poziomów? Śmiecie kurwa żartować. Na każdej z trzech map, tak kurwa, trzech, amatorszczyzna wali po ryju, że aż boli. Na początku trafiamy nocną porą do zbiorowiska magazynów, kontenerów i innych blaszanych chałupek, rozmieszczonych na chybił trafił bez należytej staranności, gdzieś na jakiejś gęstwinie. Po czym w kolejnym etap szmat czasu później, przenosimy się do kolejnej bazy, lecz tym razem otoczonej jakimiś głazami oraz kolejnymi krzewami, w której co ciekawe zostajemy też na misję ostatnią. Przechadzając się po tych pieczołowicie zaprojektowanych areałach, prędko napotkamy wyrwę przeznaczoną dla gąsienic, prowadzącą najpewniej do lepszego świata, oraz niewiarygodnie silne drzewa, które potrafią bez szwanku przebić się przez nawet najtwardsze posadzki, w przeróżnych gmaszyskach. Jednakże głównym punktem programu są tutaj samoloty, które raz latają bokiem przenikając w dodatku przez niebo podczas prostego kursowania, a kiedy indziej ot tak na kompletnym wyjebaniu, przenikają przez lite skały. A jakby takich atrakcji było nam mało, zawsze możemy pocieszyć się żółtą beczką oznakowaną symbolem promieniowania i czerwonym napisem ostrzeżenie, która kurwa nie wybucha, nawet po władowaniu w nią całego magazynku z naszego parabellum. Chyba sobie kurwa jaja robicie. Nad oprawą tego tałatajstwa nie będę się za długo rozwodzić, i to głównie dlatego, że w znacznej większości jest ona potworem Frankensteina, zlepionym z kupionych po taniości modeli ze sklepu Junity, które nijak mają się do siebie. Zatem nie ma w tej haniebnej zakale przeszkód, by za kulawymi rzezimieszkami pozbawionymi kończyn oraz muskularnymi byczkami, łeb w łeb stąpają nieśpiesznym krokiem chybkie kościotrupy, mumie, czy inne farmazony wyrwane z poprzedniego tysiąclecia. Nie licząc skórek naszych ciemiężycieli, które nie grzeszą brzydotą, kunszt grafików możemy także podziwiać w teksturach otoczenia, które przypominają raczej produkt ostrej grypy jelitowej, interfejs wyjęty z przedwiecznych czasów Internetu na pograniczu Łeb jeden zero, oraz bryzgającą grze popadnie krew, która to wyglądają jak kulki wylepione z plasteliny. Swoją wątpliwą obecność wykazuje także szata dźwiękowa. Mamy tutaj pośmiertne pomrukiwania nieumarłych, które najprawdopodobniej pochodzą z posiedzeń w objęciach muszli klozetowej po kurewsko solidnym kacu. Równie doprowadzającego do wrzenia spikera, który rzuca suchymi frazesami gdy tylko zdołamy ukatrupić garstkę zombiaków, a uzbrojenie przypomina stukanie dłutem o puszkę z paprykarzem szczecińskim. Jednak języczkiem u wagi jest tutaj bezapelacyjnie utwór przewodni. Albowiem hipnotyzujący bit, który zapętla się niczym melodyjka z niesławnego Hong Kongu 97, towarzyszy nam w niezmienionej formie od początku naszej przygody, do jej rychłego końca. Pozwólcie więc, że zostawię Was samych z tą kompozycją, abyście mogli doświadczyć jej znamienitości, w całej okazałości. Zepchnąć na dalszy plan nie można jednak strony technicznej, która jak przystało na produkt pierwszego sortu, jest perfekcyjnie wręcz zjebana. W trakcie gdy na scenę wtargnie więcej niż ośmiu gogusiów, optymalizacja zaczyna z marszu łapać zadyszki. Gdy po solidnym oberwaniu z naszego obrzyna, kapuściane łby przemienią się w szmaciane lalki, te niedługo z grymasem na twarzy zaczynają penetrować podłoże na którym się znajdują. Kiedy strzelimy w truchło naszą flintą, to ono w trymiga wypierdoli do pierścienia Saturna. Innym razem, jak zostaniemy zagryzieni na śmierć to bez przeszkód będziemy mogli naszymi zwłokami ślizgać się we wszystkie kierunki, a nawet i kicać. Zdarza się, że podczas eksterminacji jednej z szych, ta wypluwa z siebie stos banknotów, które zdają się być przylepione na wielki do ziemi, oferując nam przez to wręcz nieograniczone pokłady środków pieniężnych. Kiedy indziej, gdy jakiś truposz odrodzi się wprost na naszym położeniu, z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn wzbijamy się w powietrzu. A gdy jakieś lelum polelum zdoła wejść na ustawioną przez nas minę, miernik umieszczony w lewym górnym rogu nawet nie stara się obliczać fajtłap uśmierconych w ten sposób. Do tego dochodzi jeszcze wgniatający w fotel tryb dla wielu graczy, polegający na dodaniu czatu podczas potyczki w pojedynkę. Partactwo pełną gębą. Jednak najlepsze zostawiłem na koniec. Na pewno pamiętacie zachowanie prezesa Team6 podczas premiery karygodnego flat outa 3, który z trylogią od nie miał absolutnie nic wspólnego. A będąc stałym widzem mojego cyklu, na pewno obiła wam się o uszy sprawa ze sromotnym kil joy games i tytułu Air Kontrol, który to ostatecznie opuścił progi platformy Niułela. Otóż Digital Homeside, a dokładnie mówiąc dwójka, która sprawuje piecze nad tą pseudo firmą, postanowiła pójść o krok dalej. Otóż niedługo po premierze ich debiutanckiego The Slaughtering Grounds, oraz filmu Dżima Sterlinga, który to przywołał za sobą falę oburzonych jakością tego syfu klientów, prócz typowego dla zepsutych niezależnych deweloperów usuwania chociaż najmniejszych słów krytycznych wraz z ich autorami, bracia postanowili odpowiedzieć na zarzuty Sterlinga swoim własnym wideo, w którym nazywali publicystę nieznającym się na rzeczy bufonem. To przywołało histeryczny śmiech Dżima oraz kolejny ocean rozzłoszczonych konsumentów, na co producenci odpowiedzieli giw ełejem, w którym jedyną nagrodą był permanentna blokada na ich forum, a niedługo później usunięciem samego materiału Dżima Sterlinga, które ostatecznie przelało czarę goryczy. Mimo z góry straconej pozycji duet nie próżnuje smażąc kolejne cudeńka pod innymi nazwami, zalewając greenlighta dziesiątkami sknoconych już na starcie projektów, czy wreszcie publikując koślawe karty, które według zespołu miały szydzić z całego procederu. No kurwa niedoczekanie. Podsumowując, gra The Slaughtering Grounds to piętno, wypalone przy pomocy parującej sraki na waszym mózgu, które będziecie w sobie nosić aż po grób. To nie taki sobie wykręcacz sutków i kopacz jaj. Ta gra z waszych gruczołów mlekowych zrobi origami, a w jądrach wypali palnikiem grubą dziurę. Kampania to przejaw masochizmu, a kwazi gra po sieci sadyzmu, grafika byłaby przestarzała nawet dwie dekady temu, rozgrywka to jakiś ponury żart, watahy patafianów błądzą po mapach na darmo, a rozpylacze nie mają nawet grama mocy. Mało tego, gdy już poświęcimy te bagatela 45 minut na pokonanie tych trzech rund, w zamian nie dostaniemy jakiegoś zakończenia czy innego podziękowania, a powrót na sam początek. I tak w kółko. Bez końca. Zupełnie jak koszmary które będą nieustannie nękać duszę Bogu ducha winnego gracza, po kres jego marnego żywota. Dlaczego po roku, nadal ta chujoza wisi, a deweloperzy żyją i mają się dobrze, próbując obsrać resztę steamowej biblioteki po samą kurwa szyję, swoimi dalszoplanowymi konceptami. Ogarnia mnie kompletne zniesmaczenie i jednoczesne przerażenie, że mieszkam na tej samej planecie co tymi samymi kreaturami co stworzyli tę zakałę. Wolałbym wpierdolić gołymi rękoma zeschniętą, zatęchłą zzieleniałą biegunkę noworodka zdrapaną zardzewiałym ostrzem freddiego krugera z obślizgłego łożyska, zwróconą przez samego lucyfera, by później ją przepłukać smegmą wypływającą ze sromu stetryczałej staruszki, niż kolejny raz chociaż spojrzeć na okładkę tego piździelstwa na steamie. I tym optymistycznym akcentem, przejdźmy do ocen. Grafika: 0/10 Audio: 1/10 Grywalność: 0/10 Ogólna ocena: PIERDOLNE 0/10 Category:Seria 10 Category:2015 Category:Horror